Of Sandboxes and Flowers
by Kiife
Summary: Was his mommy crazy? Well, she was a girl, so Sasuke guessed it was a possibility. But really, did she have to set up a playdate for him with a...GIRL? SasuHina


**Written from random ideas that cropped into my head by way of reading every SasuHina fic in sight…Yes, I am perfectly aware I write too much romance. I'll write something with an actual plot later. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not in fact own Naruto. Although, I do own this cup of jello…**

"No."

"But Sasuke!"

"No."

"She's a very sweet girl, really," his mommy went on, trying to convince the stubborn boy that going on a play-date with his _female_ classmate would be fun.

Well, the five-year-old Sasuke wasn't that naïve. No, he was smart. He knew things. He knew things about things. And one of those things he knew was that girls, no matter who they were, were trouble. The chased you, grabbed you, screamed at you…girls were crazy. So there was absolutely no way his mommy was going to trick him into…

Dang it.

In Sasuke's defense, his mommy was a very tricky person. As they went out for their afternoon walk, he proceeded to fill the time by way of telling his mommy exactly why he refused to go play with this…_girl_...as soon as his mommy noticed he was distracted, Sasuke was led away to a large compound.

Sasuke hung his head in defeat as he was taken inside to meet his doom.

Sasuke raised his head in pride, if he was going out, he'd do it with dignity. He squared his shoulders and walked forward, like the innocent man going to an undeserved noose. Sasuke would take it like a man. This…_girl_…would have to be faced.

And so the fearless Sasuke was led to his doom.

He stepped into a yard where a small form was hunched over in a sandbox. He sighed looking back at his mommy, then walked over and sat down beside it.

"Hn."

The startled form looked up with big, round marble colored eyes. "H-hello," she said quietly. "Y-you must b-be Sa-sasuke-kun."

"…hai."

"Ano, I-I'm H-hyuuga Hinata," she informed him, it was coming, he could tell. "W-would you l-like the tr-truck?"

That was it?

No screaming? No clinging? No chasing? No nothing? No way, this was too good to be true. There was no way a…_girl_…could be like this. After all, this was a…_girl_…his mommy had told him so. And all…_girls_…were crazy. There were no exceptions. So why was this…_girl_…more preoccupied with the sand than Sasuke?

"S-sasuke-kun," Hinata said softly. "D-do you l-like flowers?"

"No!" Sasuke was too manly for that. "I like kunai, and blue and _boy _stuff, flowers are too girly."

"O-oh," Hinata seemed genuinely sad about that.

"But," he added. "I…I guess they're okay, y'know for something so girly, if you like them, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled. "Y-yeah," she piped. "I-I do l-like th-them."

They were silent for a while.

"W-would y-you like t-to see s-some?"

"What?"

"Fl-flowers, would y-you like to s-see some? I-I h-have a ga-garden."

"…sure."

And so the two five-year-olds abandoned the sandbox and went off to Hinata's garden. This was why when Sasuke's mommy glanced over to check on the kids, and she didn't see them, she started to panic.

--

"So you keep this garden all by yourself?" Sasuke asked, not in awe. Because he was an Uchiha and Uchihas weren't awed. But he did say it with respect.

"Y-yes."

"They're very…nice."

"Th-thank you," Hinata beamed at him, and the beginnings of a blush were visable on his childish face.

"Your welcome," he muttered in reply.

That was when they heard someone yelling.

"Sasuke!" his mommy called. "Please come out Sasuke! Where are you?"

Sasuke and Hinata made their way over to the voice.

"Mommy?" he said walking over to her, not a care in the world.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she cried latching onto her son. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She held him at arms length to look at him. "It's time to go, goodbye Hinata-chan, thank you for playing with my son," she looked at the young girl sweetly.

"Y-you're welcome," Hinata replied.

"Bye Hinata-chan," Sasuke said waving.

"B-bye Sasuke-kun."

--

"Sasuke! Time to take our afternoon walk."

Sasuke slipped on his coat and looked up at his mommy. "How long does it take to get to Hinata-chan's house again?"


End file.
